Marriage Law Outtake
by Iluvubabe
Summary: This is a bit of Sev and Siri that I originally wrote for my fic, Marriage Law and then the story changed it's path and it doesn't fit...RATED M FOR A REASON


_A/N: Okay, so originally I wrote this for my marriage law fic BUT I don't like where I had placed it and it doesn't fit with what I have going on for them… but since so many of you LOVE the Sirius Severus match I thought I would give you a little treat. There is no more to this and will be no more since the story went a different way BUT there will be 'things' like this to come._

"Black," Severus called as he entered his quarters after his last class, first years. They had tried his patience and it was only the first day. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah," Sirius called out from the office he had created from Severus' spare room. "What's up?"

Severus stopped in the door and looked at his husband who was leaned over the desk studying what appeared to be blue prints. He had always found Sirius Black attractive, even when they were in school together. However, the man's personality and hatred for him kept him from wanting to act on his attraction.

"I need something and I don't want you to judge me."

Sirius looked up and took off the reading glasses that he had perched on his nose.

"What is it," he questioned.

"I need… release…"

Sirius smirked.

"Are you asking me to fuck you?"

"No," he said. "I told you I don't bottom and I don't think I am ready to do that with you anyways. But I thought maybe you could… suck me?" Severus couldn't believe he was asking Sirius Black this question. "I would take care of it myself but it's been a while since someone… I thought since you're here?" 

"Okay," Sirius said as he stood. "But you have to return the favor."

"We can take care of both at the same time," Severus said as he started to walk away from the door. Sirius caught his arm. Severus hadn't noticed his husband step away from his desk and approach the door.

"No," he said pulling Severus into his office. "We'll take care of you now and me later." He opened Severus' teaching robes and pushed them off the man's shoulders. As he reached down and unbuckled Severus' pants, he spoke again. "Can't say I ever thought I would do this."

"I never thought I would ask you to."

Sirius pushed down the black trousers and stuck a finger in the emerald green boxers.

"I should ask one more time if you're sure about this?"

Severus looked into the slightly taller man's grey eyes and nodded.

Sirius pulled the boxers down, pushed Severus down into the chair, and kneeled on the floor all in one motion.

"Wow," Sirius said as he took in the beautiful large straining shaft of the man in front of him with his eyes first. Sirius reached out with his hand and tentatively stoked up and down before glancing up. He saw Severus roll his head back before he leaned forward and took the warm appendage in his mouth, eliciting a sharp moan from Severus.

Sirius sucked in as his lips traveled from the base of the warm penis to the tip. His tongue slid down the underside of the shaft as his left hand came up and caressed the man's balls. Sirius got himself in a rhythm as he slid his lips and tongue up and down. His checks were beginning to hurt a little from the size of Severus' penis, but he could feel the man beginning to loose control, he knew the release was coming, quicker than he would have thought.

Sirius, in an attempt to bring the man more pleasure, took the index finger of his left hand and slid it up the indention behind the man's balls and slipped it into the tight hole there.

"FUCK! Sirius!" Severus yelled as he fell over the edge, shooting into Sirius' waiting mouth.

"Ummmm," Sirius hummed as he cleaned Severus off. "Wow, that was…"

"Amazing," Severus finished for him, a bit breathless.

"Even for me," Sirius said as he stood and looked down at the sated man sitting in his desk chair. Sirius put his hands on the arms on either side of the chair and leaned down. "And you will enjoy it when you bottom," he whispered in Severus ear before he kissed the man, letting him taste himself on his lips. The first kiss they shared since the kiss that sealed the bond.

"You can't make that assumption," Severus told his husband as the man stood and held out his hand.

"Come on," Sirius said taking his husband's arm and helping him stand. "You need to get ready for dinner. Can't have you looking like you just came."

"Okay," Severus said, he was very relaxed and calm as Sirius pulled him up and out of the room.

"Pull your pants up and go get cleaned up," Sirius said as he swatted Severus' bare bottom as the man shuffled through the living room. Sirius chuckled at the sight of Severus shuffling with his pants down around his feet.

"Sirius," Remus called from the fireplace a few minutes later as Sirius passed the living room.

"Rem," he said looking at the fireplace. "What's up?"

"I was just letting you know that Emma and I are not going to be a dinner, her cousin has asked us to come see her. We'll be back sometime tonight." 

"Okay," Sirius said. "I'll-"

"Sirius," Severus said as he came out of his bedroom.

"Good evening Severus," Remus said.

"Lupin," Severus greeted.

"Did you need something," Sirius asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were ready for dinner," Severus told him.

"Yeah," Sirius said turning back to Remus. "We'll see you tomorrow Rem, have fun tonight."

"Thanks," Remus said surprised that Sirius didn't want to see him later this evening when he returned to the castle. "Night."

"Okay," Sirius said turning to his husband. "Let's go to dinner. Then we can come back and you can return the favor."

Severus hid a smirk as he followed his husband out of their quarters.

hphphphphphphphphp


End file.
